Cats' Eyes and Tea
by storm101
Summary: Riff has long since grown accustomed to being woken by his master's nightmares. He just wished Cain wasn't so heavy. / Follows in the shapeshifting alternative universe of "Hunter." Set at an earlier chronology. Not necessary to read "Hunter" to understand this. One shot, complete, Cain Riff.


There were many unexpected additions to Riff's life after the fire. Some were welcome, very much so-he felt useful, needed, and he held a position of some authority.

Waking in the middle of the night unable to breathe, however, was very much not.

"Master Cain," he greeted. "Must I remind you, again, that you weigh at least three stones more when in form?" He eased the panther off his chest, propping himself up on his elbows. The shift was nearly instantaneous, and Riff was soon cradling his human master to his chest, stroking his hair. "Nightmare?"

Cain nodded shakily into his shoulder, though his eyes remained dry. "No, I don't want to talk about it." Riff smiled slightly. He hadn't even asked, yet.

"Shall I make you some tea?"

"Please."

Riff stood, sliding a dressing robe over his shoulders and spending a moment to find his slippers, until his master, impatient in any form, pawed it out from under the bed. Cain remained in form, head pressed tightly into Riff's hand as they walked the darkened hallways, the panther's impressive night vision ensuring Riff didn't trip.

It had been unnerving at first, he admitted, the way Master Cain spent nearly as much time in his form as out of it, but once he'd gotten used to the habit, and the inevitable bleed, it was… endearing, to see Cain lounging beside the fire, tail tapping to the rhythm of whatever thoughts he was having. It was less endearing to deal with Cain hiding in the greenhouse's support beams when he didn't wish to meet with his uncle. Honestly, the pair fought like cats and dogs… Or, well, perhaps their more wild counterparts. There was certainly a reason Riff respected Neil Hargreaves so much…

Riff shook his head and opened the kitchen door, allowing the panther to slink it's way inside first, watching as he shifted and sat at the table. Cain's eyes did not, however, lose the reflective gleam his feline form possessed as he watched Riff move around the kitchen, gathering the strainer and cup-no need for an entire teapot, not with only Master Cain drinking it.

"Aren't you going to have some?" Cain was still watching him, unblinkingly, and Riff fetched another cup with a small smile. "Good."

The tea was drunk in silence, for the most part. Cain's eyes were too dark for Riff to attempt any meaningful conversation, and mindless chatter and platitudes were not things Cain appreciated, either. He really was a cat, Riff mused, watching him sip the tea, as dainty as if he was taking it in the sitting room in the middle of the afternoon, not at two in the morning in his dressing gown and slippers. By the time both cups were empty, Cain had relaxed greatly, leaning forward in his chair and blinking in the lazy way which meant the hour was beginning to tell.

Riff stood, taking both cups and cleaning them to be replaced in the cupboard, before standing beside the table again. "Would you like me to escort you back to your room, sir?"

Cain yawned, showing the slightly sharper canines that came with the bleed. "If I must," he agreed, pushing his chair back. He ignored Riff's offered hand, choosing to nuzzle briefly into his shoulder as he would in form, before shifting again, leaning heavily against his valet's legs as they walked back to his room. Cain only shifted back once he was under the covers, wriggling out of the dressing gown to toss towards Riff, and curling into his pillow with a sigh that sounded closer to a purr. "Good night, Riff," he said as Riff dimmed the lights and hung the discarded clothing on the bedpost, within easy reach.

"Good night, Master Cain. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

**A/N: A bit more of my shapeshifting!verse. Takes place earlier than "Hunter," and more of a small snapshot into daily life with the pair of them. My head!canons for other characters (in case anyone is curious): **

**Merriweather: A small song bird, something like a nightingale or mockingbird. Small and fluffy and twittering.  
**

**Oscar: Grizzly bear. I don't think I really need much more of an explanation for this one, but... He's large and protective.  
**

**Crehador: Snake. (combination of "snake oil salesman" and Kaa from Kipling's _Jungle Book. _He has a tendency to use it for dramatic effect, and hisses when flirting.)  
**

**Uncle Neil: Gray wolf. Highly protective of his family, extremely wary of outsiders.  
**

**Alexis: Black Eagle (he's too pointy for another feline form, and he tends to stand back and observe events he's manipulated. It was either that or Moriarty-esque spider.)  
**

**Cain: Black Panther  
**

**Riff: White wolf  
**

**Posted because I noticed I haven't for over two months... There are other bits and pieces of this that'll probably go up at some point. And a few beginnings that lack middles and endings. **

**As always, please read and review!**


End file.
